Not always is what it seems
by Azalea2
Summary: (English version of "No siempre es lo que parece") Kogure finds out 'bout his true feelings for Mitsui, but an incident make him reconsider it. (Slight yaoi)


Not always is what it seems  
  
By: Azalea  
  
  
  
Note: Since my english isn't really good, plz forgive all the grammar mistakes and the non-sense sentences ^^'.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Kogure headed home with Mitsui. Since it was fall and it started to freeze, the trainnings  
  
ended earlier and both Kogure and Mitsui used it for spend some time together.  
  
To Kogure, Mitsui was every man's dream and the object of desire of every woman. After all, what kind of man didn't dream about being good-looking, in fit, smart, member of the main players of the IH Tournament's winner team of basketball, clever, very popular, anda have lots of friends? And what kind of woman wouldn't want someone like him? Kogure found out 'bout his true feelings when he realized that he didn't wanna be like Mitsui; he wanted Mitsui.  
  
Their friendship kept Kogure close to the reason of his sleepless nights, even though he wanted to be more than that. But it could be worst, so Kogure happily agreed every time Mitsui invited him.  
  
There was just one cloud on Kogure's paradise: Mitsui's lack of interest in other people. That was his only defect (at least to Kogure and to me); he was too selfish!  
  
Kiminobu reminded sadly how did he find out 'bout it.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
The subway run fastly through the city. In it, the two Shohoku students have reached some seats in one of the full vagons.  
  
They were chatting very cheerfully. They just have watched the last Gwyneth Paltrow movie and now the talked 'bout what did they like the most.  
  
Suddenly, Mitsui cut in the chat, "Quick! Pretend you're sleeping!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it!" And hisashi gave the example.  
  
Kogure did the same for a while, still without knowing why. Then he heard a remote and old voice saying, "Excuse me, young man, can you give me your seat?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Was the answer.  
  
"Right. Where were we?" Mitsui speaked again, while he opened his eyes. "I'm glad we didn't have to give that old lady our seats; I'm dead after of the trainning!!"  
  
Kogure didn't say anything, just looked at the old lady, at the smiley Mitsui, and again at the old lady. He remained silent rest of the trip.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
That was some time ago and Kogure hadn't think about it very much.  
  
"Want an ice cream?" Mitsui said, cutting in his thoughts.  
  
"Ok." Kogure showed him one of his best smiles.  
  
Right, he hadn't think about it 'cause it made him have regrets. He felt horrible when he start thinking like that 'bout someone who was so nice and sweet to him. Maybe he's like this just with those he feels comfortable with, thought Min-kun. But Mitsui himself told him those weren't many people, though he never told him who were they.  
  
"You're really quiet tonight. Are you ok?"  
  
"Eh? Yeah... Don't worry." Then he noticed the path that Mitsui was taking. "Weren't we going for ice cream? This is the way to your house."  
  
"Yeah, the would have to be; I've no money right now."  
  
And there thew went.  
  
***  
  
Mitsui lived in an old building by himself. Kogure have been there many times, so he knew very well the place and the people that lived there too. Like the old cripped man taht lived one floor upper, who always said he had been a marine in the World War II and in an attack he lost his leg, event though Kogure and Mitsui knew that the real reason was a tragic car accident. Or the woman next door, she never wanted kids 'cause she swore all youth were drug addicts, so she walked away as soon as she saw one. The rest of the people there were more normal, but there are always some exceptions. Kogure knew them all very well, even better than Mitsui.  
  
When they arrived to the place, they headed to the apartment and Mitsui left Kogure there while he went for the ice cream.  
  
Mitsui's father lived in the USA with his new girlfriend, so Mitsui haven't seen him for a long time. Besides, he was still mad at Mitsui's mum for the last fight they had before their divorce and didn't call very often to his only son. Mitsui's mother got married again, having one more child. When Mitsui's dad left (they lived together at that time) he went to live with his mum and her new family, but soon he moved out, telling his mum he didn't stand his new half-brother 'cause he was very noisy. The truth, however, was that he felt like a third wheel and decided to live by his own. Kogure knew all this and tried to help his friend with everything he could, specially with the house keeping tasks, which Mitsui wasn't good at. When Megane-kun was alone in the apartment, he cleaned a little the place that he even had a key of.  
  
After a short time Mitsui came back, with a medium box between his hands.  
  
"Change of plans! Instead of ice cream will be cake!" He said cheerfully.  
  
Kogure looked at him puzzled. He knew Mitsui pretty well and knew the cake wasn't of his favourites. He took the box. "I knew it!! He said accusing Mitsui, "This cake belongs to Midorikawa-san!!" (The hipoglucemic lady who lived in the first floor).  
  
"That's not true!" Defended himself Mitsui.  
  
"Then why is her name written on the box?"  
  
"In my way here I asked her for an autograph?"  
  
"Don't lie! We both know perfectly that every day they left her a cake in the door!"  
  
"What d'you care if she loses a cake? After all, she'll have another tomorrow!!"  
  
"She's hipoglucemic, dumb! She needs to eat sugar daily!"  
  
"One day without her cake won't kill her!"  
  
"But can bring her troubles!! Don't you even care 'bout your own neighbors?"  
  
"Not really." Said honestly Mitsui.  
  
"You're so selfish!!" Kogure yelled at him before leavng the place slamming the door; he couldn't keep listening to his friend.  
  
***  
  
~Three Days after~  
  
Mitsui was o a swing in the park, looking at his watch. "He's late!!" He said to himself.  
  
After some while, he had such an obvious expression of annoyed that anyone could tell. He was very punctual and he liked other people be the same. At least when they had to met him...  
  
A hand in his shoulder brought him back to reality.  
  
"It was 'bout time." He said as he turned. His surprised look was inevitable.  
  
"What? I'm not who you're waiting for?" Said the stranger.  
  
"Kogure! What happened to--"  
  
"To Seki, your half-brother? He's not coming today. Sorry."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?  
  
"Tell you what? That every saturday morning I meet him and take care of him?"  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"So what? I'm still a selfish." Mitsui was still clearly upset.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry I called that, but you have to understand me."  
  
"Just for you to know, I didn't steal that cake; Midorikawa-san gave it to me."  
  
"And why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"  
  
""You started yelling at me and I didn't have time to tell you!"  
  
Kogure thought 'bout it a little and nod.  
  
"You're right. I reacted bad and I'm sorry. Really."  
  
"No problem. If I were you, I'd have done the same."  
  
They both smiled at each other.  
  
"And now what? If Seki isn't coming, I don't see why stay here. By the way, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you saying you want me to leave?"  
  
"No! I just wanted to know how did you find out 'bout Seki and how did you find me."  
  
"I talked to your mum. She went to my place last night 'cause she was worried 'bout you for your behaviour this last days."  
  
"I guess I owe her an explanation. But I don't know what to do now."  
  
"What do you normally do with Seki?" Asked Kogure.  
  
"I take him to the amusement park or somewhere like that and the we have lunch at my place."  
  
"Souns good to me." Kogure said and turned, willing to go.  
  
"Ah?" Hisashi had 'doubt' written on his forehead.  
  
"Let's go." Kogure took his hand and dragged him along; Mitsui didn't struggle at all.  
  
"I'm glad you're not as selfish as I thought you were." Kogure said some feets away.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know 'bout me." He answered.  
  
"I will know you completely." And gave him a long kiss on the lips. "I promess."  
  
Mitsui only smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I've no idea if it's true that hipogucemic ppl need to eat sugar everyday. Though I dun think so, I still wrote it, cuz it souns like a good excuse of why the cake was important to Midorikawa-san.  
  
I wrote this as a yaoi fic originally, but didn't ended up like that. At least I dun think so. However I still liked it. What d'you think?  
  
C&C is always welcome!! 


End file.
